Little Ones
by JustCallMeDisc0rd3r
Summary: This is just the result of some random ideas PMed back and forth between DeliciouslyDangerous1 and I. Mindroid is alive, and he is one pissed midget, he is searching for revenge, killing people everywhere, until he stumbles upon this one family, where he decides it's more convenient to let them alone...until guilt strikes...but evil is all he knows...
1. Prologue

Chīsai

It was almost unfeasible that I'd reduced myself to such foolery.

I sat surrounded with a plethora of stuffed animals, big and small, admiring the young KizuKeru without her knowing.

This emotion was for the weak like P.I.X.A.L., I should not be this way, I should not be like her.

She is a mistake.

But I am like her, so I am a mistake too...

And I have to get closer somehow...

But I don't know how...

She acknowledges my presence often, sometimes she'll lift me out from the pile of polyester fiber and hug me and cry and I almost want to hug her back.

But if I try I know she will be frightened...

I am not very threatening to most, merely a Mindroid, but she is quite small herself, and very easily frightened...

I wouldn't want to cause her harm.

A thought so contradicting to my opinions before...

So I lay lifeless like one of her toys in her frail, bruised arms, allowing her to call me by a name that is not my own.

A name I've grown overly fond of.

_I will find a way to help you. _I think, feeling her tears cold on my warm metal alloy skin. _I will find a way to love you properly...but for now I must be dormant..._

_Until I can find a way..._


	2. Chapter 1

Many months earlier...

Mindroid

_Where am I...?_

The ground is cold and unforgiving, I can feel it eroding my silver alloy skin down to my framework.

I sit up, the first thing I feel is pain.

Intense, everywhere.

I look down and see I have plenty of wounds and exposed wires that could account for the agony I felt.

The second thing I felt was remembrance.

The white ninja, outdated...

He destroyed the Overlord...he destroyed us, he destroyed me...

The third thing I felt was rage.

I had to make things right.

I have to avenge the Overlord.

My creator...

My father...

The white one was dead I knew but his friends surely weren't, and they all thought me to have met the same fate as Zane did.

Primitive piece of junk...

Did quite a bit of damage...

I forced myself to stand, forced myself to power through the painful grinding feeling I felt inside and out.

I looked upward first, making sure that someone wasn't waiting to attack me from above.

But then I realized...

_I'm dead to everyone._

_I am a ghost to them._

I grinned to myself, adjusting the mask which hung astray on my face. "This is just too perfect..." I told myself. "I can drive them mad. They will never know..."

Of course hate was on my mind, I had a very strong, almost carnal urge to kill something.

To feel the blood run warm on my cold metal fingers...

Most dismiss me because of my size but truly the little ones are always the ones you should worry about...

That and those who are silent.

And I certainly could apply both characteristics to myself.

The plotting was easy.

The action would be even easier.

Killing was not an issue.

Second nature in fact, it was to me.

I grinned to myself, eager to get started.

Somehow I was in a patch of forest...possibly near the outskirts of the city...

_Where should I start?_ I asked myself. _First I should find where the ninja live...then proceed according to location..._

This was going to be very fun indeed.


	3. Chapter 2

Mindroid

There were so many people in the city.

I assumed that modernization was the disease.

And humans were the parasites that it infected.

I would be very pleased once I started my master plan.

The world could use the loss of a few billion people.

Not that I would be able to kill off that many.

And I would certainly need to tune myself up first because I was very near mortally damaged.

Sparks and thick, viscous, black fluid burst forth from the hole in my leg, as well as from the large piece of metal protruding from my shoulder joint.

And there was plenty of internal damage.

_I need a place with tech..._

_A place to hide..._

Could I make it to Professor Julien's lab without keeling over?

Probably not, I was waterproofed but it only worked if I didn't have a breach in my outer layer...

_Damnit._

_Why does everything have to be so contradicting to my desires._

_Oh well._

Humans were a weak enough species, it's nearly a guarantee they would underestimate me.

But then they would reach their ultimate demise.

And I would laugh at their overrated height and overconfident nature.

_Enough ranting. _I told myself. _Just kill something already._

X.X.X

_A.N. - I'm making myself laugh so hard. XD Little guy is pissed! Okay. You may proceed._


	4. Chapter 3

Mindroid

The first one was so weak.

The whole family was, in fact.

The father being my most formidable victim he only managed to hold me off for a few minutes before I broke his arms, and then his neck.

His wife and child screamed quite loud when they saw his head turn around so dramatically; it was all very comical.

Had Overlord still been alive he would have been proud.

Cryptor not so much, he thought me just as incompetent as the humans.

But I bet he was having fun dead in the Digiverse alone with his dead army and the code that he could no longer alter.

That was hell.

This, was life.

I advanced on the mother and child, who backed themselves into a corner, the little boy cried loudly and I laugh.

"Your pitiful human noises will not deter me from what I must accomplish." I say, trying to sound as level-headed as possible. "It isn't personal."

_Well...actually yes it is._

"But some people are just meant to die. And you are on my list."

The mother shielded her child with her body and she gave way to broken bones and internal bleeding.

The boy was left, he was little, with sandy brown hair and brown eyes.

He was cute...

But not cute enough to extract mercy from me...

I tossed his mother's still warm corpse across the room and he released a pathetic wail.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" He begged, holding out his skinny arms to me, palms out and open.

I winced at his loud voice, quite annoyed.

I know I told myself no mercy but I didn't want to hear him screaming anymore.

I allowed my phaser to charge up, when it felt hot against my eye socket I let the beam release and now the boy had no head, and he slumped quietly to the floor.

I smiled at myself and my deed. I was very pleased with how easy this was.

The ninja were certainly going to have a time following my trail.

Except for my plan was to lead them wildly astray.

I would use different methods for each person that I would kill.

So it would appear there was a different murder for every human.

They were never going to find me.

And they would slowly go crazy trying their damnedest to do so.

And I would watch in the shadows as their social and personal lives as heroes collapsed and became nothing but ruin in oblivion.

Making sure to not leave footprints, I scurried away from the bloody household and began to make plans for my next victims...

X.X.X

Zane

_How peculiar..._

_Each one of these bodies was mutilated strangely..._

_The bruises..._

_The lacerations._

_The man only had broken bones._

_And the poor little boy...his head was splattered and charred all over the wall behind his body._

Whoever did this had to have some serious mental issues.

And some serious technological weaponry.

Most likely illegal because it is nearly impossible to get hold on a laser gun without a permit...

Even I didn't have one and I was a multitude of important things:

A forensic investigator,

A cop,

A pathologist.

I was just so unbelievably puzzled.

"Zane! Have you found anything out yet?" Jay asked me loudly, studying broken vases and blood stains across the room.

"No, I am sad to say I've found nothing relevant. You?"

He put away his fingerprint kit and sighed, wiping his forehead with a gloved wrist. "Same...except for this little bit of black fluid on the floor."

That peaked my interest. I left my spot accompanying he corpses and went to his side, kneeling.

"Black fluid?"

He pulled a little tube from a pocket on his jacket, inside it contained a sample of what he was speaking of, filling up to about an inch in the bottom.

"If you have a chemical detection kit I may be able to tell you what it is."

"I have one!" Kai yelled from another room, immediately entering and handing the kit to Jay.

"Thanks."

Jay used a little dropper to acquire some fluid from the tube, squeezing the fluid in the dropper into the tube with the compound that would separate the chemicals and identify each by color, shaking it, and after a few minutes it changed into a vast array spanning the rainbow and beyond.

"Lubricant!?" Jay cried, looking at the color diagram in confusion.

Kai wrinkled his nose. "Ew...well we know the killer is a sexual freak."

Jay shook his head. "No no no no. Motor lubricant! According to the diagram, the chemicals in this mixture are common in most motor lubricants, mainly synthetic but some natural as well..."

Now things were really confusing.

What would the killer need with motor oil?

Was he going to burn the house down?

Perhaps he drank it...to commit suicide?

No...

That was too obvious, either that or too far-fetched.

It could go either way...

And assuming by the brutality of these kills...

And the skill the killer had to have left behind no hair, no prints of any kind...

There were certainly going to me more of these to deal with...

X.X.X

_A.N. - Forgive me if my forensic knowledge is crap. XD I know nothing. Also I borrowed the Digiverse as an afterlife idea from Zane's Girlfriend. If it isn't okay with you I will change it I'm sorry. ^^*_


	5. Chapter 4

KizuKeru

The news was awful.

Frightening.

How I had convinced my father to let me watch tv I had no idea but now I wished I hadn't asked.

Someone was killing people in the city.

I've never seen it.

Father never let's me leave home because he thinks I'm going to tell on him...

But from what the tv is showing it is very big, like New York in those pictures I sometimes see in the books in my room.

The pale man in the white suit kept shooing people away from him and putting his hands to the camera lenses that filmed him.

"We don't know what's going on, well, we don't have details. Please just leave us be!"

He had a group of people behind him too, wearing red, blue, and black. I think these were the ninja who had saved the city so many times.

Again.

I've never seen them. Not in person. And I didn't know there names.

But I had a feeling that if these four didn't have any information about the murders that they would just never stop.

And I was terrified by this fact.

What if the killer came here?

I didn't want to die. I was just mortified by the very thought.

"Kizu!" My father yelled from another room. "Get your ass in here NOW!"

Shuddering, I closed my eyes, turning off the tv, and I remembered that there were worse things to face than death...

X.X.X

_A.N. - I'm terribly sorry about the really short chapters. My ideas aren't turning out to be as long as I would like. _


	6. Chapter 5

Mindroid

Oh it was so much fun.

The torment.

The color.

The initial fact that I was inevitably damning the ninja into ridicule forever...

Most would probably think that I was insane.

But I have never been more level-headed in my short life.

I could see that the ninja were already stumped, though I did leave behind evidence, Pennzoil Ultra was a pretty easy product to follow chemically.

I would need to use more tape next time.

And any time after that.

And there would be many times after that.

I was already off to a great start!

Now to work my way to the city's edge...

X.X.X

_A.N. - Sorry...this was basically for humor... *cries*_


	7. Chapter 6

KizuKeru

I awoke slowly, all I could hear was the white noise of screaming that I thought was real for a moment.

I sat up, clutching my favorite stuffed bear close.

"Nesti..." I whispered, hugging her close. "Who do you think it is?"

She did not answer me, I knew she wouldn't, but it made me feel more secure to imagine that I had a friend to endure my waking terror with me.

I stood, trembling because the breeze was creeping beneath the hem of my nightgown. "We'll go see...I hope it isn't...bad..."

I slowly, reluctantly crept forth from my room, looking around the corners.

I stepped silently down the hallway, and the noises grew louder and more clear.

"Zane! Zane? What news do you have for us on this most recent murder?"

"I have just as much information to give as I did the last time you came to scavenge...none. Now let us be please."

"Oh..." I breathed, peeking around the corner to see the tv on. "It's just the news again..." I reassured Nesti.

My father turned to look at me, glaring angrily, some of the liquid spilling from his bottle. "What the hell are you doing, girl? Get back to bed before I beat your ass."

I jumped hard at his loud voice, cringing backwards. "Yes daddy...I'm sorry."

He snarled, turning back to the screen. "Better be...little bitch."

With tears in my eyes, I tiptoed back to my room, slipping back into my bed and hugging my bear tightly.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered into the back of it's head, just before falling back asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Mindroid

It seemed to me that the further I moved from the city, the stronger and more adept people became.

You would think that people who live far away from the bustle of life would be more...secluded and less aware of reality.

All in all this plan of mine was starting to get more difficult...

As the people who did not require technology to help them live were much better at using their hands to fight back.

It was alright, I liked the challenge.

Because what fun is there in a victim that won't struggle because they're too scared.

Or would offer everything they have, even virginity, to stay alive.

I wrinkled my nose at the thought of this, stalking through the woods on the outskirts of NinjaGo City, looking for a place to stay, someplace well-hidden and fairly dry.

_I need to be repaired..._ I told myself. _You need to get help..._

But I knew too that if I were to go and get help, that my existence would no longer be a secret...

And I would no longer be able to purge the world of the filth known as humanity.

Finally I found a cave dry enough to shelter my broken self.

I sat within the stone walls, assessing my damage with great care.

The exposed wires springing forth from my torso hurt badly and the exposed cables on my arms and legs weren't faring any better.

Hissing angrily, I pulled a roll of duct tape out from the pack I had strapped to my side.

I removed my mask and began to tear off strips with my artificial teeth, covering the tender ends of my wiring with them to at least keep the sparks at bay, them closing up the 'wounds' all over my body.

_Well...I guess there is one benefit to being human... _I mused with slight disgust. _Healing._


	9. Chapter 8

Jay

"Gahhhhhh DAMNIT!"

I threw my fingerprinting kit across the room with that loud outburst.

After studying so many of these fucking cases I was about ready to slit some throats myself...

Zane was immediately there, catching the kit before it shattered against the far wall. "Calm down, my friend." He said softy. "We can't contaminate the evidence..."

I sighed, slumping back against perhaps the only wall that didn't have any blood on it. "I know...!" I whined. "But this bastard is smart. He knows what he's doing. How are we ever going to find him?"

I could hear Cole roll his eyes from across the house and soon after he entered.

"Stop being a bitch, Jay, this is the job we went to school for!"

I glared daggers at the ninja in black. "I'm not being a bitch, I'm just trying to explain how out of reach this guy is. He's making a mockery of all of us! Even Zane and nothing makes a mockery of Zane."

Zane bowed his head sheepishly. "This is true." He nearly whispered.

Kai came into the room with a laugh. "You guys are great, but I am even greater. Come see what I found."

We all exchanged looks before following him to the root of the crime.

There was just...gore everywhere, on the walls and the floor and even a little on the ceiling, and the body it all belonged to sat in the corner farthest from the door, displayed proudly and openly to anyone who happened to enter.

"You see that hole in the wall over there?" Kai asked us, pointing to the space right next to the body. "A fist made that hole..."

I shoved him. "Get the hell out!"

"No." He said. "Because I found some more of that black stuff in the hole, the lubricant stuff you were talking about."

Cole grinned. "That's awesome! Well...not for the victim but finally some legitimate evidence!"

Kai nodded. "Yeah it's pretty awesome, but we still need a measurement of the impact spot..."

I stepped forward, forming a fist with my hand and fitting it into the hole.

"Mine's too small..." I stated.

Cole scoffed. "So he isn't scrawny like you..."

Ignoring him, I moved away so he could see if he fit.

"I'm too big."

Kai laughed. "Stop exaggerating, you don't have shit."

I suppressed a laugh myself. How these two could be so perverted was just beyond me.

"I've already measure myself." Kai informed us. "I was the right size but not shape."

All of us looked to Zane, who stepped forward and used his fist to measure.

"It...it fits." He tells us. "Perfectly so."

I scooted in close to him. "Let me see."

He was right, his fist was a perfect fit into the hole made by our perpetrator.

"But...that isn't possible." I said. "I mean...you are you..."

"Unless it is..." Zane began to suggest, thinking what was on all of our minds.

"Nindroids?!"


	10. Chapter 9

Mindroid

Damnit damnit damnit DAMNIT!

Damn why did the only intelligent humans on this forsaken planet have to be the damn ninja?

How in hell was the white one even alive?!

_This is just complete..._

I shouted angrily, pacing in my little cave, my fists hurt, and I was leaking oil all over the floor...

Finally taking my pain into consideration I sat against the wall nearest me, and leaned my head back against it.

This was not going how I'd planned...

Everything was falling apart so much faster than I had anticipated.

_Well...that's what you get for being a psychopathic, revenge-driven, ass..._

I wrinkled my nose at the thought, yelling angrily.

"Who is that!?" I called, looking around. "Who made me say that?"

_You aren't saying it, idiot, you're thinking it. This is your conscience..._

I rolled my red eyes. "I am a robot, I have no conscience."

The voice in my head chuckled. _You may believe this...but the you that believes this is still trying to expel the remnants of the Overlord virus...had Overlord not ever controlled you, you would be as I am now._

I stood, ignoring my agony once again. "You're funny. But I do not take pleasure in humor as you do. I will find you human; I will destroy your transmitter, and then I will destroy you!"

Slowly fading, the voice laughed again.

_Good luck. _He said.


	11. Chapter 10

KizuKeru

_Nindroid?_

_What is a nindroid?_

The ninja on the tv said they finally believed they had some solid leads, and this they were releasing to the press just in case there would be someone who could identify the potential killer.

They showed three very well drawn artist's renditions, one was a General, one was a Soldier, and the third I didn't see because my father stepped in my path.

He looked down at me, dangerously calm. "What are you doing out of your room?" He asked quietly.

I peeked up at him through my eyelashes, very afraid not only due to his massive versus my minuscule stature, but also his strange, calm demeanor.

"I...I just wanted to see the news..." I told him. "I feel b-bad about those people who died..."

He laughed a little, which only served to unsettle me more.

"That's sweet...but you know...that killer is probably gonna come for you next..."

I frowned. "No...I...I haven't done anything...I...I'm not going to die..."

His smile was wide and sadistic; mocking even. "Might as well start behaving now..." He said. "Sneaking around the house...because whatever badness I can't beat out of you...that guy is going to bleed you for it."

He turned away from me and walked back to the kitchen, I was sure he was gonna get some more of his alcohol from the cabinet.

With a shuddery breath I turned and walked back to my room, closing the door behind me and clutching Nesti in my arms.

"He isn't going to get me." I whispered fearfully. "I'm going to be okay...right?"


	12. Chapter 11

Mindroid

The pain was starting to become unbearable.

The more and more lubricant I lost the more my joints rubbed and ached and the sparking was just awful.

I was pleased to find some little magnets on my journal through the woods, human nature disgusted me and I hated the fact that they could so readily destroy a planet but for now I was happy...

These would dull my pain...

I loosened the tie on my gi and placed one of the magnets right over my main processor, giving me a painful shock at first but then instantly relieving my nervous ailments, and I placed the other one on the opposite side of my body, right behind and I started to feel a little strange.

Probably much similar to how a human would be after smoking marijuana.

But I am not physically able to do that so my flesh to mechanical comparison may be inaccurate.

I knew I had to try and push the strange, silly feelings aside as I pushed further through the woods, looking for the damn place that housed the transmitter...

_You aren't going to find anything._ The voice in my head stated. _I am you, and that is all there is to it._

I snarled. "Shut up...I know you the k I am just a dumb android but I see through your game."

The voice sighed. _I do not think you are dumb, I think you have been misled and corrupted by evil._

I scoffed. "Evil is the only side that knows how to breed logic...humanity is weak because of emotions that give them a sense of right or wrong...but I am not that way."

_You will see in due time, I just pray that you do before it becomes too late..._

With that the voice finally left me to my own thoughts, and I was able to focus on my task until I stumbled upon what I was looking for:

A two story home, somewhat in shambles, only two lights were on, an upstairs and a dim downstairs. I could sneak in through one of the rooms with no light, and I could easily shut down the transmitter and leave without ever being seen.

And...

Maybe I could take a few more lives in the process...


	13. Chapter 12

Kai

Cole was drunk, Jay was overly excited, Zane was confused and everything was just one big mashup of crazy.

We were all happy that Zane's hand was a perfect fit but it just didn't make any sense.

The Nindroids all blew to pieces when Zane sacrificed himself.

Or did they?

"Perhaps they were like I was before Elena revived me? Severely damaged but not obliterated, as we had originally believed." Zane suggested.

Cole shoved him hard, causing him to fall from his chair.

"Shut up, nerd, this is a party! Get drunk that's what I doooooo."

Lloyd laughed really loud and asked Cole to dance and not surprisingly, the inebriated Royal descendant began to tango sloppily with him.

It was great that we had a lead finally. Fantastic even, but I just didn't have to heart to party until I actually had the killer pinned to the ground with my hands at his throat.

Nindroid or no nindroid.

I would find this man.

And I would destroy him.


	14. Chapter 13

Mindroid

_It has to be here..._

_It has to be!_

_There is no way in hell..._

_That is isn't here._

_Perhaps it isn't here because it doesn't exist?_

"Shut up..."

I was in a constant argument with my alleged "conscience" as I pilfered through the house in the woods, searching through cabinets and closets and other wise all whilst being as discreet as possible.

_You aren't going to find anything... _The voice told me. _You are being an idiot, you are only intruding into these people's home._

"I don't care about these people." I whispered to the voice, my own being not even audible to a bat. "I only care about ridding myself of you."

The voice sighed and I entered the second to final room in the house.

And I was mortified by what I saw.

The walls were covered in posters in different languages, some were my second default language, Japanese, a couple in Korean, and then most of them were actually in Russian.

Piles of stuffed animals lay in random spots around the room, and there was a smaller one on the bed, which had no blankets or pillows.

I scoffed. "Another disgusting human characteristic...hoarding...I am glad I am not like them."

_Well you may be dead like your human victims if you don't hide._

"What are you talking about?"

_You don't sense the person approaching? You must be really screwed up by those magnets..._

Now that he mentioned it I did notice the presence.

And I was actually scared to be caught.

There was nowhere for me to feasibly hide myself and I began to panic.

_Hide in the animals. _The voice instructed. _She'll never see you just do it._

I glared angrily at the biggest pile of polyester in the room; upon scanning I realized that if I burrowed I would be shielded from the approaching female's view.

Reluctantly I obeyed my voice, only leaving my eyes exposed though turning off the red backlights so she would not see me.

The door creaked open and in walked the tiniest human I've ever seen!

She was about four feet tall, just a few inches shorter than my own height, and close to her she held a small stuffed kitten.

She was very quiet, and her steps were timid, she went over to her bed and sat, facing in my direction so that I could see the bruises on her face and legs.

I struggled hard to stifle a laugh.

Her father liked to beat her.

My voice tsked tsked at me. _I bet you get a great kick out of that fact..._

I chuckled. "A greater kick than you'd think..."


	15. Chapter 14

Mindroid

This was just too great.

The father must've been one of the intelligent humans.

Something about this female must cause him to act harshly to her.

She must be a scar on the face of humanity.

She must be just as worthless as those people I'd killed.

I held this man in high regard, perhaps it was the magnets but I believed that the guardian of this human female may actually have a proper outlook on life, one similar to my own.

_That man is a monster. _The voice told me. _How can you even think so highly of a man who beats and possibly sexually assaults his own kin?_

I laughed in my head, preparing to think my retort.

_He knows how to put her in her place when she gets out of line._

_You see how she is?_

_She is submissive._

_And quiet._

_Like a slave._

_He knows what he is doing, and what he is doing is ensuring obedience._

The voice made a noise. _You are just as worthless as the humans..._

I grew angry, if I could find this thing that was transmitting to me oh the pleasure I would take in slowly, torturously removing the skin from every inch of his pathetic body.

He wouldn't be talking so high and mighty after that.

He would dehydrate...and die...and I would be me again.

_You are worthless filth. In fact, the humans are higher than you are. They are the superior ones and you are the trash that needs to be taken out._

I scoff silently, watching as the bruised child finally begins to fall asleep. _Just for that comment... _I think. _I will not kill either of them. I will leave the little one alone. And she will suffer, and I will laugh when her father finally destroys her. And then perhaps I will end his life..._

But...

It is better for me this way.

He is almost like a secret soldier.

Doing my bidding but he doesn't even know...

I almost wished he had more under his jurisdiction...

_You make me fucking sick... _Stated the voice.


	16. Chapter 15

Cole

No murders in a few weeks.

That's good!

Or maybe it's bad...

Perhaps the killer is planning something big...

Or maybe the damn android asshole finally realized that he can be traced.

The specific model of Nindroid was unspecified as of now but we definitely knew what was going on now.

We even found a frayed wire at the last crime scene.

And a pair of magnets.

He was getting sloppy...

And high too, apparently.

Zane tried his best to handle the magnets without them sticking to him and for a couple moments they did and he was absolutely ridiculous.

So I knew that the killer had to have some sort of craziness going on.

I'm not too great at describing all this crime stuff...

So I might as well stop while I'm ahead...

My hangover is killing me anyway...

...


	17. Chapter 16

Mindroid

_I can NOT believe that you let that man live. After all the innocent people you killed you left a criminal amuck?!_

"He was not a criminal, he was aware. He knew of the tendency of human ignorance and knew how to control and manipulate it."

_That was not manipulation, that was ABUSE! Do you not know the difference?_

"Maybe she deserved it." I offered with a smile. "I mean you wouldn't believe how much you deserve..."

_No one deserves to be treated that way... _The voice said softly. _I know some part of you other than me has to see it..._

A lump began to form in my throat, and I felt a little sick.

"What is that?" I asked, clearing my throat. "What are you doing to me now?"

The voice chuckled. _I am doing nothing, your emotions are starting to work. This one happens to be remorse, though you can't really tell now, it just feels like you're going to throw up..._

I snarled. "I have no remorse for leaving that piece of garbage to rot." I stated. "I have no reason for remorse."

_Give it a few more weeks..._

_You'll begin to feel it soon..._


	18. Chapter 17

KizuKeru

Why did he have to be so mean...?

What did I do?

I just wanted to see who the killer was...

Curiosity is natural isn't it?

"But I guess dad doesn't like me to be curious..." I told Nesti. "He just wants me to stay quiet and hidden so others don't know about me."

I stared at the large bear expectantly, wanting an answer, but knowing that I wouldn't get one.

And this made me angry.

"You aren't even real...you can't help me. Why do I even try!?"

I threw the damned thing across the room, knocking down a tEMa poster and a few drawings.

I stood for a moment, seething angrily, but then tears welled up in my eyes and I went to retrieve her quickly.

I held her close. "I'm sorry, Nesti..." I said softly, hugging her tight. "I'm sorry, I still love you."

_You're my only friend..._

_My only friend that I know won't leave me..._

_I'm sorry for hurting you._

_I won't do that ever again._

Upon thinking that I realized that I sounded a lot like my father when mother was alive.


	19. Chapter 18

Mindroid

My chest hurt.

I was clawing at my throat to make the lump go away.

I hated how I felt and I hated that somehow the voice in my head had something to do with it.

_So...you finally understand? You feel guilty now?_

I grimaced. "Shut up...please..."

_I have a feeling that you're going to go back...I can hear it in your voice._

"Shut UP! I don't know what I'm going to do..."

_You've killed so many people, and you are finally feeling the full extent of your actions..._

_How are you going to confront that little girl?_

"I DON'T KNOW!" I sat down on the ground, head on my knees. "But I can't leave her alone with that man I just...can't..."

_Then go back. Keep her company..._

X.X.X

The house looms before me, only one light is on now that I can see.

I climb the side of the building, creeping into one of the dark rooms and making my way to that of which is illuminated.

It is empty, strangely enough, and I look about to see if maybe it only seems to be that way.

_She's coming. _The voice tells me. _You may want to hide._

I do so, I am hiding in one of the larger piles of stuffed animals and when the girl walks in I feel something inside me break.

She is terribly bruised and crying, in her frail arms she held a large, dismembered, stuffed bear.

"I'm so sorry, Nesti..." She whispered to it, finding somewhere to stow the bear's remains. "I'm sorry he did this to you..."

She threw the thing away, then making her way to the pile of animals I was hidden in.

She plucked a number of things off of the pile, most near the size of the bear she'd discarded, but she didn't seem to like them very much, she continued to search for a new companion until her sad, watery eyes fell on me.

I stayed completely motionless, looking at her but not making it obvious.

She continued to stare for a moment, a small bead of water rolling down her cheek, then she gave a small smile, sniffling and lifting me from the pile.

_No no no wait! _I thought. _I'm not...I'm a...I'm..._

She held me close to her chest, snuggling me, and she sobbed loudly, and I didn't have the gall to make my existence known...

_For now...I will let you vent..._


	20. Chapter 19

Kai

"God damnit where is he WHERE IS HE?"

I followed the entire trail of murders, they moved in an outward spiral away from the city, but about halfway to the outskirts they, stopped, and the only evidence we had acquired from any murder was the single wire and the damn Pennzoil...

I punched a hole in the nearby wall, shaking my hand from the pain.

"Fuck...damn...fucker..."

Zane entered the room, tapping me on the back. "Kai-"

I whirled around, glaring angrily and the cool-handed ninja. "What!?"

He flinched. "Please calm down, you're getting too involved in this..."

"What if that Nindroid kills another person? I know this pattern is here but what if he does something crazy? I want to be ready for anything!"

Zane sighs, putting his hands on my shoulders. "I understand...but...consider this...what if the Nindroid finally broke down? He was severely damaged according to the evidence..."

After a few moments of breathing I bowed my head.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry you're right. That is a possibility."

Zane smiled. "That is alright. But taking work home with you is always a bad thing to do with this sort of job...it just...it just makes you more angry because you are becoming more focused on it..."

I nodded again. "You're right..." I returned his smile, lifting my head. "Get me out of this room, it's cramped..."

Zane chuckled, putting an arm around my shoulders. "With pleasure." He replies.


	21. Chapter 20

Mindroid

Finally upon deciding to pay attention to what the girl looked like I realized she was beautiful, or at least really cute.

She had really curly red hair and bright green eyes that shone like a cat's, she was a little shorter than I but apparently had the strength to carry me around as if I were her stuffed bear, so I was either lightweight or she had just immense power.

She was very kind too, it was strange to think that someone treated so harshly could manage to have such a decent outlook on everything around her.

She started calling my Chīsai after a few weeks of my hiding, and upon translating I realized it was Japanese for small.

It almost made me upset but I was small...and again I didn't have the heart to put her in her proper place anymore.

She didn't ever really do much with me. Sometimes she would just lay in her bed with me and hug me close without satin a word, as of having me there would protect her and make her feel secure, other times she would have surprisingly smart conversations with me.

Often they were sad, but she would more often speak of how one day she would have the courage to stand up to her dad and leave the way her mother did.

And I was infatuated with her sleeping form.

She looked so peaceful.

And I myself never slept so it was an intriguing to watch as her breathing slowed and her muscles relaxed...

And I was always close to her since she was always embracing me.

_Someone has a girlfriend... _The voice teased, making noises that I could not identify.

_Hush. _I thought at it. _I do not have a...girlfriend...you are merely misunderstanding my-_

_You have a crush on this little girl, and it is absolutely adorable._

I grit my teeth in anger, trying not to yell at the voice for fear of waking Kizu.

_Do not interrupt me, I still have strong desires to end your life so I wouldn't push me if I were you..._

_But..._

_I am you..._

The voice chuckled.

_Chīsai..._

My face grew hot, I knew I wasn't blushing but this phenomena was very similar.

_You..._

_You..._

_Need to be quiet..._

_You are horridly delusional..._

_I am merely interested in the strange way she functions..._

_And I'm certain you want to get in her pants too?_

_EXCUSE ME? What the hell does that even mean?_

_Is that..._

_Some sort of stupid human joke?_

_Because I don't understand your stupidity..._

_I don't understand anything you're saying right now..._

The voice couldn't seem to stop laughing.

_You are adorably pathetic, dear Mindroid, you are head over heels..._

_Now to break the news that you aren't a stuffed animal..._

My eyes widened, as I suddenly realized how big of a predicament I was in...


	22. Chapter 21

KizuKeru

I'd never seen this stuffed toy in my collection.

He was a little taller than I was...black all over with red and purple clothes and a silver hard piece over his right eye.

His other eye was uncovered and dark red.

He looked so angry...

I wondered why.

But I knew he would not and could not tell me.

Still...

Something about him made me feel like someone was actually listening, hearing my cries for help.

And he was a good size for cuddling when I was scared or lonely at night.

He was kinda heavy too...like maybe he was made of wool? But either way he was mine and he was perfect and as long as I could keep father from tearing him apart I would love him forever.

I named him Chīsai, it fit because he was small like me, and he was kinda shaped like a human too wasn't he?

And whenever I got the chance I cradled him in my arms, my cheek resting on the top of his head.

In fact, I was currently doing this. I sat on the edge of my bed holding him tightly and I was speaking to him.

"I..." I began, feeling a little brave. "I really don't like my dad..." I told him. "I think he's a jerk...and a bully...and I'm glad mom left...but I wish she had taken me with her."

Chīsai was unresponsive, as I knew he would be, but something about his eyes made me believe he could hear me...

"She probably hated me as much as he does...maybe that's why she left me...I mean I must've done something wrong for her to leave me alone..."

All he did was stare into the space, not looking at my face.

I cleared my throat, trying to be strong and not cry.

"You can't hear me..." I realize aloud. "I need to stop this...even if you could hear me..." I quickly wipe away a tear that threatens to leave it's perch on the outside corner of my eye. "You would probably think I was stupid..."

X.X.X

Mindroid

_No! No no no! I wouldn't think you stupid! You are actually very intelligent!_

_And sooooo it begins..._ The voice mused. _What are you going to do?_

My chest and throat felt tight, I knew I had to comfort her somehow but I didn't want to frighten her...

I would have to take my time.

She smiled at me, it was beautiful even though it was born of sadness. "It's okay though...I don't care what you think of me...I'll still love you..."

_Oh that hit me right in the motherboard..._

_Me too..._ Said my conscience.

A loud call came through the house and I knew it was her father, she gently set me down on the bed, giving me another stuffed toy to use as a pillow.

"I'll be right back..." She cooed quietly. "But..." She choked. "I might be a few minutes..."

_And I will be here, I will be your loving shoulder to cry on..._


	23. Chapter 22

KizuKeru

"What the hell is this shit?" He yelled loudly, pointing to the broken bottles and food crumbs on the floor. He held me by my hair with his free hand, and he was a foot or two away from shoving my face right into the glass.

"I-I-I...I don't know." I cried. "I mean it wasn't me! I...I would have cleaned up my mess I swear daddy."

And truly I hadn't done anything, we'd had raccoons invading the house for a while now but he just didn't want to accept it...just for the purpose of yelling at me I suppose.

Though he barely fed me so it may have just as well been me...

I reached up and grabbed a hold of his fist, which was tortuously pulling hair out by the root. "Daddy please let go you're hurting me."

"I know that you're lying to me...little cunt..."

He threw me down into the garbage on the floor, the glass cutting into the tender skin on my stomach and forearms.

"Clean this shit up, then go back to bed, I don't want to see your face again until I feel it fit to be seen, am I clear?"

I cough a little, breathless from the force in which he shoved me to the floor and from the pain I felt when my movements only imbedded the glass further into my skin. "Yes daddy..." I whispered.

"What was that!?" He asked. "I couldn't hear you."

"Y-yes daddy." I said, louder this time so he wouldn't find another reason to hit me.

"Good..." He muttered, then returning back to his chair in the living room...

I hyperventilated quietly, trying to breathe the pain away; I was able to pull the bigger pieces out of my arms and torso, but thousands of tiny sharp crystals remained and I knew I would probably never get them out...

I swept up the mess and disposed of it accordingly, swiftly returning to my room.

Slowly I climbed into the bed, crawling across the surface until I was near Chīsai, then laying my head on his stomach and wincing as I curled into a fetal position, setting my bent knees over his legs.

"I didn't do anything..." I whispered...

"I..."

I sobbed a little louder than I liked into the toy's abdomen.

"Why does he hate me..." I wailed, muffling my voice with the fabric he adorned. "What did I do to make him hate me...?"

And for a second...I swear I felt him move beneath me.


	24. Chapter 23

Mindroid

So much water.

So much blood.

_My god what did that man do to you!?_

I looked down at the crying girl who was curled so close and tight against me.

"What did I do to make him hate me?" She asked in between her heartbroken sobs, and I just sat there...I didn't know what to do.

_Just hug her Mindroid. _The voice commanded. _She wants comfort more than anyone you've probably ever met._

_I don't want to scare her._ I think. _I don't want her to be frightened..._

_Nothing less than a raised fist will make her fear you. Put an arm around her, hold her._

_She won't be upset..._

_At least not so much that she fears you will harm her._

_Or offer to clean her wounds..._

_She has plenty of those..._

I take a deep breath, I can feel the effort it takes to let my chest rise with her laying across it, and reluctantly, I wrap my arms around her.

She grows stiff, and she looks up at me with her shockingly green eyes.

Her mouth is slightly ajar and her pupils are largely dialated.

"Wha...wha...wh...what..."

I place a hand over her mouth because I know what's coming. "Please do not scream. Please don't I am not here to hurt you."

She makes loud grunting noises through my hand, shaking her head fearfully.

"Please calm down, please! Oh goodness your father is going to hear us."

Suddenly she stops, thinking for a moment.

"Can...can I remove my hand?" I ask.

She nods and I do so.

"Who are you?" She immediately queries. "Why are you...in my house...?"

I look at her, feeling guilty. "I am Mindroid 1.29.7...and...I came to offer protection of some sort..."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "But...why...how..."

I bow my head. "I have been here once before...I thought maybe...something in this house was messing with my transmitters...and when I left I felt terrible because I knew...about your parental unit and..."

She cleared her throat. "How long have you been here?"

"Three-point-o-four-seven months." I say.

"Why?"

I want to reach out to embrace her but I can't.

As of now I am an enemy until I prove myself to be otherwise.

"I...I came back...and...I was scared of how you would react if you saw me...I...I hid in your animals...and you came back with one all torn and broken. When you picked me up from the pile and smiled at me I couldn't bear to leave you alone. You seemed so content with my company even though I did not speak...and I was just afraid...that this would happen..."

She looked away, to the side and at te floor, biting her nails nervously.

"I do not find you stupid by the way." I added. "You are very smart and I enjoy when you speak with me..."

Her cheeks turned red, and she smiled that beautiful smile of hers that was so rare. "Th...thank you..." The she leaned forward, draping her skinny arms around my neck, and falling fast asleep against my form.

_Mission accomplished... _My conscience joked.


	25. Chapter 24

Cole

No murders in months...

It was relieving and yet so...so infuriating.

This Nindroid didn't leave a shred of trail after the little bit of damage residue and it was just becoming very tedious trying to locate him.

But we had some good news and a very good lead.

P.I.X.A.L. called us from *Borg Industries saying she needed us to come right away.

And so we did and we were guided to the top floor where she and Borg himself waited with eager looks.

P.I.X.A.L. bounced up to us, taking Zane's hand.

"Oh you are going to enjoy this, guys, the probability of this idea actually working was one-point-zero-three out of ten but it actually worked against all odds and-"

Zane took her face in his hands, making her look up into his eyes.

"What worked, P.I.X.A.L.?" He asked.

She nodded. "Right. Sorry." She turned around and rushed toward the big computer monitor that was mounted on the wall, tapping it to wake the system and started typing away commands on the touch-screen key board.

Cyrus rolled closer to her. "Forgive her, she has been eager to help in anyway she can and I must say her plan did work swimmingly. She suggested to me one day that maybe the Nindroid could be traced by scanning the area and finding out which mobile devices were feeding on *Borg power. I was a little skeptical at first, because that isn't an easy thing to trace considering the city...but she created a program that listed all devices using power from my sources and she found one thing that was different from the others."

P.I.X.A.L. made one final keystroke and up popped some schematics for-

"Mindroid!?" We all asked in unison.

P.I.X.A.L. smiled at us. "That's right. This is the one Nindroid that survived the explosion Zane induced, and so this has to be your suspect."

Kai laughed. "That little thing killed all those people? You can't be serious..."

Her smile faded. "I am not certain that this is one hundred percent accurate, but I have tested this many times and it has proven to be correct eighty-eight-point-seventy-three percent of the time."

I smile. "Well that's great! Now maybe we can track the fucker right?"

Borg chuckled nervously. "Not...exactly...you see I'd doesn't give us specific location as to where these devices may be. This was a program created very rapidly and though P.I.X.A.L. is very smart, no one could possibly create something like this bug-free in twenty-four hours. Though I can use my towers like a locator, the signals will bounce off of devices the way light reflects from a mirror, and back to the towers...the device with the biggest capacity...Mindroid's, will be the one we need to look for."

Jay giggled...what a fag...

"You're a genius Mr. Borg." He gushed.

Cyrus blushed. "Well...thank you?"


	26. Chapter 25

Mindroid

I lost my magnets...

Oh god the pain was so bad...

There weren't any in Kizu's room but she had duct tape for her posters and so at least I wouldn't leak anywhere...

_You need to get some help... _My conscience told me softly. _You're hurt really bad..._

I winced a little bit, as the pain was strange and came about in waves like an electrical current.

"I can't...I...I'm a murderer...no one will help me..."

_You are not the murderer. The Overlord virus messed with your head. It made you think terrible things..._

_It isn't your fault..._

_I don't want you to die please get help..._

I shake my head. "This...isn't fatal...it just really hurts...if I...keep the wounds closed I won't bleed out and shut down..."

_I just need my magnets..._

I lost them a few nights ago when I tried to give them to Kizu to help her pain, she had so much glass in her skin and I managed to get it all out for her...

And...

Even though I felt like garbage I was glad that she was better...

At least one of us wasn't in excruciating pain...

At least it was the one of us that didn't deserve the pain...

_You don't deserve this any more than she does..._

_Please just..._

_Go get help..._

"No...I don't need help..."

_I'll be fine._

Kizu entered the room with a smile, she didn't look quite so broken today so I supposed maybe her father was asleep and unable to abuse her.

"Hello" I greeted. "Where did you run off to?"

"I went to take a shower...while dad was asleep..."

Thought so.

"He's really out of it, though, he hates when I take long showers..."

"Well I'm glad he didn't wake up and hurt you..."

She started to make her way toward me, but I held up my hands.

"You probably should stay away..." I said. "If you are still wet I could electrocute you severely..."

She tilted her head a little. "Why What's wrong with you?" She reached out to touch me and I sparked when she came into contact, causing her to immediately pull her now smoking hand back.

"Ow!" She cried softly. "What is wrong with you?" She asked again.

"I warned you..." I said. "I am severely damaged...and you are out of duct tape..."

She frowned, crawling back to my side. "Oh...I didn't know that, I'm sorry..."

I laugh. "It isn't your fault." I say. "I was the one who got myself this way..."

She sat silent for a moment, then leaping up and rummaging through every feasible inch of her room.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to find more tape. I'm going to try and fix you somehow."

"That really isn't necessary, I just-"

"Too bad. I know how it feels to always hurt and I am going to try and help you."

She continued to rummage, and I didn't have the energy to deter her any longer...

She came back empty handed, frowning. "I couldn't find anything..."

"Yes." I replied. "I believe I used it all up..."

Pouting she crawled back onto the raggedy mattress and curled into my side, ignoring the shocks contact with me provided.

"I'll get you fixed somehow..." She told me, wincing slightly but still hugging me close. "I'm really sorry about your magnets..."

"It's okay..." I told her, being completely truthful. "It was a small loss for a worthy cause."


	27. Chapter 26

KizuKeru

He asked me to turn him off so he could recharge...

And after I flipped the switch it was as if he had died.

He did absolutely nothing, his eyes didn't glow, his body didn't stir, he didn't take a breath...

It was as if he truly was a stuffed toy and I had just been hallucinating this whole time.

But I wasn't crazy so I knew that that wasn't true.

And I was glad that he was off so he wouldn't keep shocking me.

I loved him to death but that hurt!

...

And also...

With him off I could now see what he was.

What made him him...

I wasn't good with tech but I knew enough not to break him.

And he'll never know!

Well I knew there was a panel that I could use to open him up, and when I found it it was actually stuck, dented shut. With plenty of effort I managed to get it open.

There was a whole plethora of circuitry to behold, switches and wires, broken or otherwise, mine for study.

Each one was labeled with either Braille or Japanese; I knew some Japanese...but that was greatly smothered by my native Russian language, and Braille to me just looked like a bunch of useless dots.

The Japanese was pretty basic.

There was the on/off switch and one for memory and one for cleaning junk files and...

Is that...

That has to be a mistake...

This one read: Yūmoa

"Humor..." I said quietly aloud, then giggling a little.

"Humor...I wonder what this does...maybe..."

I thought better of turning it on, I liked him the way he was now, serious and caring and protective, our relationship had no need for humor.

I'll ask him about it later...

But for now...

I closed the door on his chest back, crawling close, huddling near, and planting a tiny kiss on the edge of his jaw.

"Goodnight."

And I turn out the lights.


	28. Chapter 27

P.I.X.A.L.

This is much more arduous than I had anticipated...

Triangulating the signals and finding Mindroid should have been easy.

But now he must've shut down or something because the blip indicating his presence was no longer there...

And it had been so for hours...

I buried my face in my hands and rubbed my tired eyes, sighing with irritation.

A pair of hands fell onto my shoulders, and I looked back to see Zane standing there.

I smiled. "Greetings."

He did not smile back. "You need to lay down and charge, P.I.X.A.L..." He said.

I shook my head. "No. I have to find Mindroid first."

He lifted me effortlessly from my perch in Cyrus's chair, carrying me over his shoulder out of the room.

"What are you doing? Put me down!"

He laughs. "I will not, sadly. You need to rest. I do not. I will take over..."

Somehow I manage to break free of his steely grip, and I land on my feet on the floor. "No. I absolutely will not allow you and your friends to do all the work while I play distressed damsel. Besides, it's my program...I made it..."

He laughed again. "You are so stubborn." He admits. "Well if you are so avant in your ways then perhaps you may at least show me how to use it?"

I pouted, walking past him back to the room. "And you carry me away just to make me walk all the way back, you're such a human..."

This time he snorted, holding in his laugher. "Your temperament is adorable...and refreshing might I add?"

My face turns hot. "Thank you...but there are more pressing matters than..."

The blip is back on the screen.

"There he is..." I whisper.

"What?"

I turn back to Zane, pointing at the glowing red dot among the many smaller red dots. "There he is." I say louder. "That is Mindroid, right on the outskirts of New NinjaGo City."

His face went cold and stern. "I'll go get the others..."


	29. Chapter 28

KizuKeru

He found him.

He found Chīsai.

He had him by the neck of his uniform.

He was still off...

And I was still vulnerable...

"Where do you keep getting this crap!?" Dad roared, shaking the limp robot in front of me. "Huh!?"

I cringed. "I...I just found it...in my room I...I thought it was mine..."

"That's BULLSHIT!" He yelled. "You even know what this is? This is a Nindroid. You remember those? The murderous bastards on tv?"

I whimpered, backing up slowly. "I-I...I..."

He mimicked my stammering, throwing the already half-broken droid across the room; glass shattered and the wall broke and I started to cry.

"Oh my gosh, daddy please don't hurt him, please! He didn't do anything don't kill him like you killed Nesti!"

Then I covered my mouth with my hands, to late to take back my mistake.

"How many times do I have to beat it into you?" He said, coming closer to me. "That...shit...isn't...ALIVE!"

X.X.X

Mindroid

Oh Jesus...

My head...

_Mindroid wake up, hurry he's fucking killing her get up!_

_What?_

_What...are you..._

_Oh. _I remembered, trying to sit upright. _Everything hurts, not just my head..._

_MINDROID YOU IDIOT PAY ATTENTION!_

I could hear soft crying and the falling on fist to flesh.

I thought I heard a snap...

My eyes finally opened and I saw Kizu's horrible father for the first time...

Pounding her into the floor...

There was blood everywhere.

She flailed and screamed and kicked at him but she was just so little and he so massive...

I stood, angry to the point where my alloy skin could boil water.

I didn't even introduce myself, I walked up to that man and hit him hard right in the ribs; with a satisfying crack he cried out loudly, collapsing and letting go of Kizu long enough to where she could back away from his relentless hands.

He looked at me, wide eyed. "Wha...what?"

I curled my fist a little tighter and clubbed him in the face with it and he fell back, which gave me the perfect opportunity to make sure he stayed there...by offering a breath-taking blow to his stomach.

He wheezed. "Who...what..."

I shrugged one shoulder. "I am Chīsai...and who are YOU TO THINK YOU CAN TREAT AN INNOCENT GIRL THAT WAY?"

He could tell what was coming.

And I was glad he knew he was finally getting what he deserved.

I let myself go...

It was as if the Overlord virus had come back...

I beat him down the way he beat KizuKeru down...

Only...

This beating would not be one he survived...

I could see him turned his bloody face toward my girl...

"Help me..." He choked.

She stared in horror, looking from me to him, then to me, and back to him.

Her eyebrows furrowed just slightly, tears pooled in her eyes and fell in torrents.

"No father..."

She closed her eyes and covered her ears and soon the bastard was dead...

And I was surrounded by four colored ninja...


	30. Chapter 29

KizuKeru

The ninja were in my house now.

Blue, white, red, and black...and I could hear more people outside.

"Okay Mindroid...just stay still and no harm will come to you." The one in white said.

Chīsai was in such bad shape, he stood up, hissing slightly, and walking over to me.

"Damnit would you just..."

The red one rolled his eyes and shot something at Chīsai, who was blown back by the impact.

"No no STOP!" I cried, standing up and running to stand in front of the Nindroid, who crumpled to the floor soon after.

"Don't hurt him!"

"Fuck!" They lowered their strange gun-like devices and tried to approach me, but Chīsai crawled in front of me and hissed...

The one in black grinned, aiming his device at the Nindroid's head. "Okay, now you can just say goodnight...

Chīsai only looked up at the black ninja, angrily, but still with some sort of...contempt look on his face.

"Wait! Hang on a second!"

Someone new came in now...

She had ash blonde hair and brown eyes that looked kinda green too...

I stared incredulously when she spoke my name.

"Kizu?" She asked.

"ALICE!" I replied, running to her and throwing my arms around her waist.

"Don't let them hurt, Chīsai, please, tell them to leave him alone..."

Alice looked to the ninja, who, for the most part grumbled in irritation and obeyed the orders embedded in Alice's stare.

I could see the other people outside the door now too, and another face was familiar in the best of ways.

I looked at him, his glasses, his wheelchair, the dark grey turtleneck, the light grey jacket...

"Un...uncle Cyrus..." I whispered.


	31. Epilogue

Mindroid

This white room was blinding...

My entire body hurt...

Kizu...

Where is Kizu?

I tried to stand, but immediately fell back into my chair...

Oh...my magnets...

I really need my magnets...

I was ready to just shut back down again...but I was snapped back awake when the silver woman in purple leapt through the door and tackled me to the floor.

"You MONSTER! WHY ARE YOU ALIVE WHY DIDN'T THEY KILL YOU?!"

I cried out in surprise and pain. "P.I.X.A.L.! P.I.X.A.L. stop, ow! P.I.X.A.L.!"

She glared down at me hatefully. "I'm not going to stop until you tell me why you murdered all those innocent people..." She muttered venomously.

"P.I.X.A.L.!" Called a voice, rather familiar, and Cyrus Borg rolled into the room, trying to pull P.I.X.A.L. off of me.

"Let him go immediately!" He demanded, and reluctantly the crazy silver robot retreated.

Borg shooed her out of the room, smiling at me sheepishly and adjusting her glasses. "Please forgive your sister..." He requested. "She has developed a certainly strong fondness for humans...but I would like to ask you too...why did you kill all those people?"

I bow my head, so ashamed as I remember the horrible things I did.

"I...I do not want to...lead you astray...or make you think I am making excuses...I am not innocent...but...I believe my lack of innocence...may be in part contributed to by...perhaps residue of the Overlord virus in my system...I was not hacked clean like P.I.X.A.L...I had to work it out on my own...and...as a result..."

I couldn't bring myself to say it.

Borg came closer to me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "I understand son..."

I tucked my head close to my chest. "I hurt so many people...I'm a terrible machine..." And I look back up at him. "You need to disassemble me..."

He shook his head. "I can't...my niece...she loves you very much, and she wouldn't be able to tolerate it. You wouldn't be disassembled for long..."

"I need punishment!" I say to him. "I need to pay my recompense..."

"No..." He says to me. "You need to be cleared of any remaining residue...I know it isn't your fault..."

I smile...still not entirely convinced. "Thank you...father..."

He chuckles. "Now..."

He sticks something to my chest, and I start to feel silly.

"Here is something to dull the pain, it's time to fix you up."


End file.
